B-Soul
thumb|326px *'Nombre artístico: '''B-soul /비소울 *'Nombre real: Keity Leiva Araya *'Nombre en coreano: '신지훈/ Shin Jihoon *'Nombre en japonés: '文宏健司/ Fumihiro Kenji *'''Otros apodos: Young Child,ZeroJay,FiveJ, Fumi-chan, Fumi-chin, Kenji-sama, Hirocchi *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 08 de mayo del 2001 (14 años) *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Antofagasta, chile *'Signo zodiacal: 'Tauro *'Signo chino: 'Serpiente *'Sub-estilo: '''Hip-Boy Curiosidades: *El significado de su nombre rapero "B-soul" es bright soul en ingles, y en español significa "Alma brillante". *Su genero de música favorito es el khiphop junto al hip-hop americano, tiene una gran pasión por el hip-hop. *Sus inspiraciones en el hip-hop americano son: yt triz, yg (rapero americano), 2 chainz, a$ap rocky, schoolboy q, tyga, joey badass, lil wayne, snoop dogg, wiz khalifa, 50 cent, ne-yo, nicki minaj, kendrick lamar, big sean, bobby shmurda, ty dolla sign, kanye west y muchos más. *Artistas favoritos del khiphop son: jooheon, #gun, dok2, loco, dynamic duo, electroboyz, double k, g.soul, olltii, rimi, jessi, cheetah, kisum, kittiB, 5zic, deepflow y crush. *Su música hip-hop que hará, estará inspirada en el hip-hop coreano. *Estudiará ingles, y otros idiomas asiáticos. *Es el tipo de tomboy boy, su comportamiento es completamente de un niño. *Su tipo de rap es underground. *Le gusta ver dramas asiáticos. *Tiene fobia social, no tiene ningún amigo. *Su lema es: "No te dejes caer, la peor venganza para el enemigo sería que tú volvieras a sonreír." *Le gustaria visitar corea del sur para ir a conocer a varios artistas incluyendo a su rapero underground favorito dok2 y también a otros raperos underground más. *Es fan del grupo: B.A.P y Monsta x. *Sus bias son: zelo (b.a.p) y jooheon (monsta x). *Su canción favorita es: loyal de chris brown y coming home de diddy dirty money. *Su orientación sexual es indefinida. *Sus hoobies son: chatear, escuchar música, dibujar y leer. *Le gusta el bibimbap, es su comida favorita junto al samgyeobsal y el sushi. *El drama que la identifica es "Heart to heart" que trata de una chica que tiene fobia social al igual que ella. *Su materia favorita es el ingles. *Ama el yaoi (chicoxchico). *Le gusta leer mangas por internet. *Escucha a menudo la canción 24 hours de Teeflii. *Compone sus propias letras de rap por el computador. *La letra de música que tiene algunas partes en la cual la identifica es i told you i wanna die de huh gak. *Su color favorito es el rojo, azul y verde. *La crew de rap a la que sigue es royal class. *Su película favorita es el sorprendente hombre araña. *Prefiere la soledad. *No le agrada la gente superficial y hipócrita. *Odia las mariposas y las arañas. *Sus grupos favoritos de chicas son Oh my girl, sistar, lovelyz y after school. *Le gustan los animes, su favorito es kuroko no basket y shingeki no kyojin. *Conoció el khiphop el 2012 con una canción de electroboyz llamada "Ma boy" *Su tema favorito de joey bada$$ es su canción "christ conscious". *Sus accesorios favoritos son los bling bling, las gorras, y los pañuelos raperos. *Tiene una personalidad rara. *No le gusta relacionarse con personas. *Su deporte favorito es el basketball. *Detesta el día de san valentin. *Su día favorito es el día negro. *Suele sacar más su caracter fuerte en casa porque en público es timida. Enlaces *Pagina de Facebook *Youtube *Soundcloud Categoría:Tomboy